Medical instruments such as medical imaging devices are well known in the state of the art. These medical imaging devices have to be configured properly by a clinician for each usage and adapted to the specific task for achieving a desired result. Usually, medical instruments offer many configuration options that can be adapted for performing the specific medical task in the best way. Typically, these parameters depend on each other in a complex manner such that the proper configuration of the medical instruments strongly depends on the experience of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,510 B2 discloses a method to control a slice image acquisition system, wherein a scan protocol is initially selected from a number of scan protocols and an automatic control of the slice image acquisition system ensues on the basis of the selected scan protocol.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,687,762 B2 discloses a CT system for scanning a patient, comprising a computer system to control the CT system, the computer system including an evaluation unit for a logical decision tree to determine examination and scan parameters for the CT system.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,615,804 B2 discloses a method for generating a medical image and evaluating the medical image, wherein the image data are evaluated by a given analysis application and a secondary application automatically proposes a set of parameter values coordinated to the given analysis application and/or given patient information.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,636,077 B2 discloses a method for an automatic selection of a scanning protocol for a tomographic recording of an X-ray image of a patient, the method comprising automatically comparing a patient-specific value with retrievably stored reference values, wherein one scanning protocol can be associated with each reference value.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,008,029 4458 A1 discloses a device for controlling and/or monitoring at least one apparatus during a medical intervention, wherein the device includes at least one control unit for controlling and/or monitoring the at least one apparatus.
US 2017 0124271 A1 relates to a method and a system for providing a social network to facilitate user sharing, distributing, ranking, and searching medical device configuration items.
US 2015 0 199 478 A1 relates to a system and a method for identifying image acquisition parameters.
For example, the medical imaging device is a computer tomography (CT)-scanner. In the case of patients with chest pain, one can choose                a single low energy kV scan (e. g. 70/80 kV) of a thorax at a low pitch for ac-cumulating a sufficient radiation dose due to a limitation of a x-ray tube at low kV or        a medium energy kV scan (e. g. 100 kV) at a high pitch.        
Additionally, CT scans can be performed in a dual or single energy mode as well as with or without an ECG-gating. Similar variances are possible with regard to the application of iodinated contrast media. For example, either a short injection at a high contrast injection rate or a longer injection at a lower injection rate can be selected.
Furthermore, to optimize image quality, e. g. in terms of motion artifacts, and maintain a clinically desired radiation dose level, one can either reduce the pitch at a faster gantry rotation or keep the pitch high at a slower gantry rotation. Smaller detector collimations might provide better images due to less scatter and cone beam artifacts but require longer scan times as well as a longer contrast media injection and a more challenging scan timing. Similar issues are seen on the reconstruction side. Depending on the clinical task and the preference of the user, images at different slice width can be reconstructed or quantitative of edge enhancing reconstruction kernels can be used.